


Apologies and Understanding

by StarStorm21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStorm21/pseuds/StarStorm21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge apologizes to Hunk for teasing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies and Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of stuff about Hunk and Shay but nothing about how he might have been telling the truth about not liking her that way and just felt a strong need to save her and her people. As someone who's been teased for crushes I've never had I really felt for Hunk and thought he needed an apology. Also I'm 100% for Demi Hunk.

Pidge walked through the halls of the castle. To anyone who didn’t know her they’d think she was just wandering around aimlessly but that wasn’t the case. Pidge wasn’t the kind of person to do anything without a purpose in mind. Turning the corner she entered the kitchen and her eyes landed on Hunk, who was looking through the fridge. She cleared her throat which would have been impossible for Hunk to hear over the sound of his rummaging but he instantly stood up and turned to the other paladin.  
“Hey what’s up?” Hunk greeted.  
“Hi, I…” Pidge stops, trying to think of the right words, “I wanted to apologize, for making fun of you and Shay.”  
Hunk looks at Pidge as if he expected her to continue. She took a deep breath and did so, “It was just you were so adamant about helping her and wouldn’t shut up about her it really did seem like…”  
“Like I had a crush on her,” Hunk finished.  
Pidge nodded, “But after we were there and I actually saw what was going on… I guess what I’m trying to say is, I understand and I’m sorry for teasing you about it. That’s not something that should be made fun of.”  
Hunk smiled softly, “Its ok, I guess I should have expected it. When a guy talks about a girl that much the first thought would be that he’s crushing on her.” He gave a shrug.  
“Yeah but we still should have let it go after you told us you weren’t,” Pidge countered.  
“Yeah well the important thing is you realize it was wrong, which is more than I can say for most people,” Hunk sighed.   
Pidge bit her lip before deciding to ask what was on her mind, “Has this happened to you before?”  
Hunk looked down at his hands as he fidgeted with them. “Yeah, with about every girl I get close to. I mean it’s not like I don’t like girls like that but it just takes a lot of time, you know? I’ve really got to know her before I feel anything.”  
“I see,” Pidge stated, “So if you spent a lot of time with Shay and really got to know her would you have had feelings for her?”  
Hunk shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe. I don’t fall in love with every girl I get to know, I’m not Lance after all.”  
The two of them burst into laughter. Once they’d calmed down they settled into a comfortable silence.  
After a while Pidge spoke, “Well I really should get back to working on that translator so I don’t jam my weapon into a control panel again because I can’t read Altean.”  
She started for the door when Hunk stopped her.  
“Hey Pidge.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thanks for understanding,” Hunk thanked.   
Pidge smiled and nodded. “You’re welcome,” she replied.


End file.
